


Nice Ass, Blondie

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: All a Twitter [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: ‘Nice ass, Blondie’Not exactly ideal first words.  His mother already swore hatred toward such a foul-mouthed individual making such comments to her son.  His dad just looked disappointed.Levi Ackerman had his own thoughts and feeling in regards to soulmates.  As far as he was concerned, his soulmate could curl up and die, because he had no use for them.He was born with his words lightly coloring the of his wrist in a most beautiful, vibrant shade of blue.  It almost softened the blow of the seemingly negative phrase.‘Are you talking to me?’





	Nice Ass, Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @damncho on Twitter - so shout out to you.

“So, can I see your words?  You have them don’t you?”

 

Erwin stared at the worman across from him for a moment and then at his glass of wine.  Yes, he had them. At thirty-five, most people his age had them. In fact, he could feel the skin of his left wrist burning at the mere mention of them.  

 

They had been a source of humiliation nearly all his life.

 

His gaze returned to his date, and he offered a placating smile.  “It doesn’t matter.”

 

His date looked at him, confused, but dropped it.  It made the rest of the evening uncomfortable and stilted, and Erwin knew there would be no point in asking for a second date.

 

He rubbed his cloth-covered wrist.  Who needed soulmates?

 

******

 

He had not always been so cynical on the subject of soulmates, but time and maturity changed that.  

 

Like most children, he had been told stories of finding soulmates and the happiness that came with it.

 

Then he got his words.

 

It was the Christmas after his 5th birthday.  He had been so excited to see the pretty black calligraphy etched into the delicate skin on the underside of his left wrist that he completely forgot about Santa.

 

He had rushed to show his parents to they could tell him what they said.  His excitement quickly faded as his parents looked absolutely horrified at the words.  They wasted no time in making sure they were covered and they would not tell him why.

 

Of course, as he got older and learned to read, he understood a little better.

 

_ ‘Nice ass, Blondie’ _

 

Not exactly ideal first words.  His mother already swore hatred toward such a foul-mouthed individual making such comments to her son.  His dad just looked disappointed.

 

Erwin learned quickly that those crude words could not only be a compliment, but also fuel for merciless teasing.

 

He had always been a chubby kid, and locker room bullying and teasing was always a given.  When those same bullies found out his words, they used them to taunt him incessantly. 

 

“Nice ass, blondie” was catcalled at him as he struggled to keep up in gym class, as he bent over to get things from his locker, and as he walked down the hall.  The words were always spoken in a sarcastic tone and were immediately followed by laughter.

 

It made Erwin wonder if one of his tormentors was the soulmate he was waiting for.  If that was the cae, he wanted nothing to do with them. He would be better off without them.  He hid his words and swore he would never show them to anyone.

 

Erwin had no way to know that he was a late bloomer.  College changed his situation and his body dramastically.  He made quick friends out of his roommate, Mike. Mike was an athlete and made sure to drag Erwin with him to the gym, talked him into playing rugby, rolled him out of bed for a morning jog.

 

The chubby kid from high school had become quite the fine specimen of a man.  

 

He became hopeful one day when a pretty little blonde thing shouted across the campus, “Nice ass, Blondie!”

 

It was the first time he had met Nanaba...Mike’s girlfriend, and soulmate.  Turned out she was actually referring to Mike’s ass anyway.

 

This was fine, really, because it was apparent that they belonged together.

 

That was the first and last time he had heard his words since high school.  He stopped dwelling on it. He could be happy without his soulmate.

 

He graduated college and enrolled in the police academy.  Mike and Nanaba followed suit. The three of them were placed in Trost, and life was good.  Sure. there was that nagging feeling that something was missing, but Erwin refused to acknowledge it.  

 

And then it happened…

 

He was responding to a car wreck, and emergency personnel were milling about everywhere.  He was attempting direct traffic to make way for the fire rescue truck. When the firemen exited the firetruck he heard:

 

“Nice ass, Blondie.”

 

Erwin looked around at the sound of the deep voice, and they only other person in his general vicinity was a dark-haired fireman.

 

“Are you talking to me?”

 

*****

 

Levi Ackerman had his own thoughts and feeling in regards to soulmates.  As far as he was concerned, his soulmate could curl up and die, because he had no use for them.  He watched his mother wither away after her soulmate left her the moment she turned up pregnant. 

 

Soulmates were fantasies that didn’t quite work out in reality.  His mother taught him not to depend on a soulmate for happiness, because the stories about undying love and happy endings were just that...stories.  And he believed her.

 

He was born with his words lightly coloring the of his wrist in a most beautiful, vibrant shade of blue.  It almost softened the blow of the seemingly negative phrase.

 

_ ‘Are you talking to me?’ _

 

It sounded like a line from a horrible gangster movie.

 

His mother died when he was young with a warning not to trust in soulmates.  If watching his mother suffer through her unrequited bond wasn’t enough, living with his uncle had sealed the deal.

 

Good ol’ Uncle Kenny...the bastard.

 

Kenny hated the idea of soulmates so much that he burned his words until they were illegible.  He would throw Levi’s words back to him almost every time he opened his mouth.

 

“Are you talking to me, Brat?”

 

Levi started to really hate his words.

 

In fact, Levi gave up on his soulmate all together.  He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he had secretly hoped that his soulmate would come around and prove everyone wrong.

 

But his words were so common, and he heard them so often that he had no hope that the would ever figure out who they belonged to.  He had come to terms with this fact, and was determined to live like he didn’t have a soulmate.

 

And this worked for him for much of his adult life.  At least until the car wreck happened. He got on the fire rescue truck the same as he did every other day, not knowing that this would be the day his life would change.

 

He saw the blonde cop as they pulled up to the scene, and damn.  He couldn’t  _ not _ look.  He stared the man down as he walked around and behind him.

 

Really, he didn’t mean to say it out loud, but it was just there, encased in obscenely tight uniform pants, the finest ass he had ever seen.

 

It had honestly just slipped out: “Nice ass, Blondie.”

 

The blonde turned, looked around and then at Levi.

 

The blonde turned, looked around and then looked at Levi.

 

“Are you talking to me?”

 

For some reason, those words had never sounded so...right.  Levi knew this time was different. He looked at the man’s left wrist to find that his words were hidden by the thick, black strap of his watch.

 

Levi’s own words were hidden by heavy turnout gear, and it reminded him that he had a job to do.

 

“I’m going to talk to you later, Blondie,” he said before turning and walking away.  “Don’t wander too far.”

 

******

 

Erwin blinked in confusion at the shorter man’s retreating back.  What...did he just get hit on? By a really hot guy? His wrist burned beneath the rubber watch band.  I had been the first time he heard his words spoken sincerely. And, even though he shouldn’t, he hoped.

 

After all the chaos and mess from the wreck was cleared, Erwin stood by his police cruiser filling out paperwork.  He almost didn’t hear the firefighter from earlier approach, but the man had made sure to clear his throat to grab Erwin’s attention.

 

“I’m glad to see you didn’t run off,” the dark haired man teased as he came to stand beside Erwin.  His heavy coat was thrown over his right shoulder and his helmet was tuck under his left arm. He had the most beautiful stormy gray eyes that Erwin had ever seen.  And don’t get him started on the forearms (which was apparently Erwin’s newly discovered kink).

 

“Well, you did tell me to stay put,” Erwin tried to joke, but the man before him didn’t even grin.  Erwin’s hope died a little.

 

“I’m about to be very forward, and you can tell me to fuck off if you want, but can I see your words.”

 

That was bold to say the leas.

 

“Hi, my name is Erwin Smith.  It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he answered with a smile and an outstretched hand.

 

The smaller man grinned and blushed.

 

“Yeah, sorry.  I’m Levi Ackerman.”  He then placed his helmet on the op of Erwin’s car, and offered his own hand, his small wrist decorated with blue script.  Decorated with the very words Erwin had uttered about an hour prior.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Erwin muttered grabbing that small hand and pulling Levi closer to study the letters that stood out so vibrantly again such pale skin.  He couldn’t help but trace them lightly with fingertips.

 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Levi taunted.

 

Erwin hurriedly removed his watch, fingers trembling as he fought with the buckle.  

 

“You’re shitting me,” Levi said a little breathlessly as Erwin pulled off his watch.  “Sorry you were stuck with that.”

 

Erwin laughed, overwhelmed.

 

Levi was surprised that of all the things he felt at this moment, relief was the most prominent . How long had he both wanted and dreaded this exact moment, but now that it was here, all he could think was...finally.

 

“So, I’m thinking of a spring wedding.  What’s your thoughts on kids? I’m thinking two, maybe three…” Levi started.

 

“Excuse me?  Wh-what?” Erwin looked like he was about to pass out.

 

“Of course I’ll have to see your place in order to decide whether or not to break my lease…”

 

“I’m not sure I’m following--”

 

“Oh lord, your face,” Levi chuckled.  “Calm down, Blondie. I’m joking. I would like to get your number though...maybe go out on a date?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Erwin said shyly as he hastily wrote his personal cell number on the back of his business card and handed it to Levi.

 

As it turned out Erwin moved into Levi’s place before their fall wedding.


End file.
